


umbrella

by dragonprinsessa



Series: the big four [3]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, It's so damn cute, Meet-Cute, Sharing an umbrella, why is that not a real tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonprinsessa/pseuds/dragonprinsessa
Summary: rapunzel has a bad luck day. at least someone is willing to share their umbrella.written in 2014
Relationships: Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)/Rapunzel (Disney)
Series: the big four [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605487
Kudos: 10





	umbrella

The rain was pouring and Rapunzel had never been so angry at herself for not bringing an umbrella. When she had left home the same morning she had clearly seen the rainclouds laying thick over the city. But of course, today of all days, she had to think ‘ _Nah it’s probably not going to rain anyway’_. And now she stood there, in the rain, with no way to stay dry.

She had tried to use her bag to cover her head, but then she had remembered that her sketchbook was in there and there was no way she was letting it get wet. What was worst about the whole thing was probably that she had to stand there at the bus stop for at least half an hour.

 _‘I should just call Merida for a ride’_ she thought and started to fish up her phone from the bag. But of course, her bad luck just had to increase and she dropped the phone in a big puddle.

“No!” Rapunzel exclaimed and grabbed it from the ground, trying to get it to work. “No please, please work” she begged and pushed the unlock button repeatedly with no result.

With a sigh she gave up and shivered because of the cold. And then the rain drops stopped landing on her.

“Hey” someone said from her right side and when she looked, she saw a boy her age with brown hair and eyes.

He was holding an umbrella over her head and wore a kind smile on his lips.

“Wouldn’t want you to catch a cold” he said and then held his hand out for her to shake. “I’m Jack”

“Rapunzel” she answered and shook his hand. “Thank you so much for sharing your umbrella with me, it’s so kind of you” she said and smiled back.

There was something vaguely familiar with this guy, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Not that it mattered, he had still been nice enough to share his umbrella.

“No problem, you seemed to have enough bad luck as it was” Jack said and nodded towards the phone she still held in her hand.

It didn’t take long for a blush to appear on the girl’s cheeks. That was a little embarrassing.

“Oh, you saw that?” Rapunzel asked. “I was trying to get a ride home but it just slipped out of my hand”

Jack smirked.

“Yeah, I know what that’s like. I don’t know how many times I’ve dropped mine since I got it last month” Jack said and took out a very scarred phone from his jeans pocket.

“Last month?” Rapunzel echoed when she looked at the phone.

Jack laughed and nodded.

“My little sister was just as shocked” he said. “She’s always telling me to be more careful, but I guess I just can’t”

“Sounds like you should listen to your sister” Rapunzel laughed.

A small silence followed, as neither of them could think of anything to say. Rapunzel looked to the ground, feeling a bit awkward standing this close to a guy she didn’t know at all. But after Jack started talking again, the feeling disappeared.

“I think I’ve seen you around before” he said. “With that Scottish girl? The one with the crazy hair”

Rapunzel laughed again and nodded. That was the way her best friend always was described. The one with the crazy hair. 

“Yeah, that’s Merida. My roommate” she said, and then she remembered where she knew Jack from. “And haven’t I seen you with that guy who has a cat?”

Of course, she knew the name of both the guy and the cat. That’s what happened when one’s best friend wouldn’t shut up about the guy she once had to share a table at Starbucks with.

“Yep, Hiccup. And don’t ask about the name, it’s some kind of traditional thing from his home town” he said and rolled his eyes. “Not that your name isn’t unusual. Rapunzel, was it?”

“Yes, I’m named after my mother’s favorite plant” she answered

“That’s nice, but I think that’s too long to be saying all the time so from now on, I’m going to call you Punzie” Jack declared.

“Oh so we’re going to see each other more after this?” Rapunzel said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Well, I certainly hope so” Jack smirked back.

For a few moments they stood like that, looking at each other and smirking. Jack tilted his head a little and raised his eyebrows, as if trying to get her to agree. And she knew that she shouldn’t. She didn’t have time for dating, and she really had to focus more on her schoolwork.

But then again…

“Okay, give me your phone” she said and he willingly gave it to her.

She laughed a little and he chuckled, before she started to type in her number for him. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. She usually never just gave away her number to a random stranger who lent her an umbrella. But he didn’t feel like a stranger. He felt like someone she had known forever, and not just a few minutes. That smirk of his already felt like something she could see every day and the glint in his eyes felt like something she had waited a lifetime to see.

“Here you go” she said and gave him his phone back.

And just as he took it from her she started to wonder if it was the right thing. Maybe it just was really stupid of her to give him her number. Maybe she should take the phone back and delete it. Her mother wouldn’t be happy with her, that’s for sure. And then his phone rang.

“Hi Emma” he said when he answered. “Yeah I’ll be back soon. Yes I have the new ice skates. Do you really think I would forget that? Aw come on Emma, don’t you have a little more trust in your big brother. Of course not. Yes, I promise. Love you sis, bye”

And because of that phone call Rapunzel decided she had made a great decision in giving him her number. It felt like she had seen his whole personality in that phone call, and that personality was amazing.

She opened her mouth. She wanted to suggest them doing something. This Friday. But she didn’t get the chance.

Because her bus came, and she had to hurry on it.

“I guess I’ll see you” Jack said and smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll see you” Rapunzel agreed and walked towards the open bus door.

To her surprise it had stopped raining.

She threw one last look at Jack before going on the bus and finding a seat. As soon as she sat down though, she heard a ring from her phone and it lit up.

 _‘It works!’_ she thought happily and looked at the screen to see a message that made her smile.

“ _A movie this Friday? //Jack_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> the queen of jackunzel herself punziella requested this one. i was so excited. her art was and is gorgeous.


End file.
